Lost the Bet!
by emoly01
Summary: Ed lost a bet and now he's bored. Could he possibly have a new hobby? Will Mustang figure out it's really Ed under that makeup?


It was a Friday night, and while Ed loved to stay at the dorm and relax, he was quite bored. Extremely bored, in fact. Ed was so bored, he might have started praying – and Ed was by no means pious – for someone to kidnap him and attempt to take his life. At that point, he was questioning his sanity. He sighed for the millionth time that night, earning a concerned glance from Al. He was lying on his bed and Al was reading.

"If you're so bored," Al suggested, "why don't you go out?"

Ed shot up from his position on the bed and stared at Al as if he were crazy. "No! You're just trying to get me to dress like a girl and-."

Al sighed. "Ed, be quiet. Just because you don't want to go out anymore because you made a bet with Havoc, it doesn't mean everyone who suggests you go out is trying to dress you up as a girl." Ed looked down at his hands. Why had he made that stupid bet? He replayed the events in his mind. It was late at night. Ed was ranting about Mustang… He sighed. In the end, somehow he ended up losing a bet, and the consequence was that the next time he went out, he'd have to go as a girl. "It might be interesting anyway," Al insisted, "You might even like it." Ed gave him a disgusted glance, and Al rolled his eyes. "Fine. Sit and wallow in your boredom, then." Just as his eyes turned back to the page in his book, he heard Ed groan.

"Fine!" the blond grumbled, "I'll go get dressed."

"Do you need help?" Al asked. Ed didn't answer, but when Al stood up, he glared at his younger brother. No help, then. Several minutes later, Al looked up to find Ed's brow furrowed in confusion as he stared at the makeup. Havoc had bought the makeup and outfit for Ed to make sure he'd do it. Ed was dressed (he wasn't an idiot) but makeup seemed beyond his control.

The blond wore a purple plaid skirt that went down to his knees. His shirt was black and had a low cut. He even managed to make it look like he had tiny breasts. Perhaps he found a bra and stuffed it with socks.

"A mirror?" Al suggested.

Ed threw his hands in the air exasperatedly. "We don't have one!"

Al chuckled. "Come here. I'll do it." Ed grumbled again and pulled a chair across from Al. He sat down and roughly handed the materials to his younger brother. Al placed his book to the side. "I thought you didn't want help," Al teased lightly. Ed glared at him stubbornly. Damn Ed and his pride…

"Do you want me to do your hair, too, Ed?" Al asked innocently. Ed, after finding out they had a mirror in the bathroom, was frustrated beyond belief, feeling humiliated and almost… defiled. He wanted to be stubborn and say no to Al's question, but his brain told him he didn't know what he was doing and he was already defiled, so why not?

"No," Ed growled. Al just laughed and started taking out Ed's hair out of the braid anyway. Ed made no attempt to physically stop him, though he constantly complained, whined and muttered curses. Al knew Ed was just being stubborn. Speaking of stubborn…

_I will not admit I like this_, Ed repeated in his head. _I do not like someone putting up my hair. I will not admit I like this. I do not like_… So on and so forth. When Al was done, Ed was quite surprised. He was… _pretty_. And the worst part was that he almost liked it. He had to admit he was a hot chick, even if his jaw was a little manly. He practically glowed with pride at the thought that he looked good. Then he remembered he was a man and was not supposed to look like a girl. Then he looked down at his legs, and remembered his automail. He could make it look like a real leg, right? He clapped his hands and touched the metal. The leg changed. It was still his automail, but it looked different – it just looked like a normal leg. He had to look very close to see any flaws. Then he realized he'd probably have to shave his other leg and wear his gloves. Would gloves ruin the outfit?

Ed was entirely absorbed in getting himself to actually look pretty. Al amused himself by watching Ed do this. It was okay with Al if Ed liked cross dressing. Ed would never admit it, though. His pride wouldn't allow that. The best part was that Al knew Ed enjoyed it.

Finally, Ed was ready to go after much fussing. Al sent him out the door, basking in the fact that Ed found something outside of alchemy to focus on. "By the way," Al said just before he closed the door. Ed turned and hummed in reply. "You look beautiful." Before Ed could respond, Al closed the door.

Ed sat at the bar, still getting a little used to sitting in a skirt. He ordered a Bloody Mary and sighed. It was almost fun, he told himself. In fact, he was having a blast. Men and women alike examined him thoroughly. A jealous demeanor overcame most of the women, although a few reacted like the men – and openly ogled him. Not only was the attention satisfying, but skirts were rather comfortable. He also hadn't been to a bar in months. Especially after he made that bet with Havoc.

A gloved finger tapped his shoulder, and Ed turned to see the last person he wanted to: Colonel Mustang. The Colonel was dressed down, in a black button-up shirt and comfortable looking jeans. Ed's mouth went dry. Did Mustang recognize him? It was all Ed could think about.

Mustang smiled dashingly. "May I sit?" He gestured to the stool next to Ed, and the blond nodded dumbly. How could he say no to his superior? The darker haired man sat and smiled at Ed. "My name's Roy. What's yours?" Ed flushed, flustered. He couldn't remember what his fake ID said.

The bartender approached and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, sir. Ma'am, can I see your ID? I should have cardered you before. I'm sorry I forgot to." Ed took the chance to glance at his ID name before handing it to the woman. No one seemed to notice.

He smiled at the bartender. "It's quite alright." Eve was his name? Who the hell gave him this ID? Then he remembered – Havoc. Of course. The whole reason Ed was dressed like this. The bartender handed Ed his fake ID back and handed him his Bloody Mary. Mustang ordered a scotch. How very like the Colonel, Ed noted with some humor.

"Something funny?" Mustang asked, a smile playing on his own lips.

Ed shook his head, still grinning. "No." He drank his ordered drink, and Mustang did quite the same, downing his own.

"I haven't seen you here before," Mustang commented, "Are you new?" Ed considered his answers and eventually landed on being truthful… for the most part.

He answered, "I haven't been around in a while, but I used to come here a lot." Ed soon found they were talking. Mustang was getting him to laugh and Ed was actually having a good time. He was just being himself. No need to be stubborn because Mustang was quite smooth and he _wanted_ this to continue. He hadn't realized when it started, otherwise it wouldn't have gotten this far.

"I really like you, Eve," Mustang said at last. Ed was finished with his drink, and the Colonel was watching him with a glowing gaze. Ed suddenly found himself tempted to go home with the Colonel – but he couldn't do that for several reasons. That's when reality crashed on Ed, and he suddenly wanted to be home and sleeping.

He groped for words, until something struck him. "How did you know my name?"

Mustang laughed. "I read your ID when the bartender came over." Of course, Ed thought. "I'm sorry if that frightened you." Mustang reached out to brush Ed's hair out of his face, but Ed leaned backwards. It was just subtle enough for Mustang to get the picture, but not feel outright rejected. Ed's warm smile also had something to do with it.

"It's getting late," Ed commented regretfully, glancing at the clock.

Mustang stood. "I'll walk you home."

Ed stood as well, but gently denied Mustang. He really wanted Mustang to come, but if the Colonel knew where he lived… "Thank you. Really, thanks. Tonight was amazing. But… I don't know you well enough. If you knew where I lived…" he trailed off, and Mustang smiled sweetly.

"I understand," the Colonel answered, completely shocked but not showing it. This was the first woman that had ever rejected him outright for seemingly no reason. There were always times when the girl didn't like he was part of the military, or he seemed like a womanizing jerk (which he admittedly was some of the time). This time… there was no reason for it. He used all his usual charm, but to no effect. Maybe next time… he had to have this girl. She was smart, beautiful, strong-willed. He couldn't just let her go. "Can I see you again, though?" he asked, almost ready to beg.

Ed smiled at his superior. "Perhaps next week." With that, Ed left Mustang. In all honesty, Mustang usually bedded girls and never spoke to them again unless they were a good lay. In which case, he only called them when he was desperate. This time, though, it felt different. He'd never been able to hold a meaningful conversation with those women. He honestly didn't know what he intended to do with this girl. Certainly have sex with her, but he wanted to do more… something else… Maybe he just wanted to keep talking with her.

Ed stomped into Colonel Mustang's office, severely pissed off. It was early enough that sunlight was barely trickling through the windows, and Ed did not enjoy the early morning wake up.

"What the fuck are you calling me here for on a Sunday morning, Colonel Bastard?" Ed shouted, slamming his hands down on Mustang's desk. Mustang calmly looked up at his subordinate, unfazed by Ed's attitude. Ed would have been hurt by the difference in Mustang's attitude since Friday night, except he was distracted by his own anger, Mustang's unusual summon, and Mustang's attitude forced him to act like he usually did – stubborn, angry, defiant, and proud. The only thing that hadn't changed was his confidence.

Mustang opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Ed was going on a rant about how pious people used Sunday as a religious day, so it was immoral to keep him there, yada, yada, yada. "Fullmetal," Mustang interrupted firmly, successfully getting Ed to shut his mouth, "I got a phone call from a friend of mine. He says he has a lead on the philosopher's stone." Ed went rigid and leaned forward slightly, suddenly interested in everything Mustang had to say.

"When can we leave?" Ed asked eagerly.

Mustang answered, "Friday at the earliest – the train broke down and it'll take some time to fix it." Ed's heart sank. Friday? Hadn't he promised the Colonel…? It wasn't exactly a promise, but he felt like it was. Mustang was speaking, and Ed missed half of what he said. "…so I'll send you out Friday morning."

Ed sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making himself seem agitated as oppose to how he really felt – dejected. Crest fallen. Disappointed. Ed was suddenly caught between desires. Helping his brother as soon as possible – the noble cause – and staying to see Mustang on Friday – the selfish one. Oh, how he wanted to be selfish…

Mustang noted Ed's irritation and lack of comment. "Everything alright, Fullmetal?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ed muttered before leaving Mustang's office with a scowl.

When he entered his dorm, Al looked up from his book. His greeting died as he noted Ed's mood. Instead of his cheerful greeting, he asked concernedly, "What's wrong, Ed?" Ed sighed and lay down on the bed, feeling like he could openly display his emotions. It was just him and Al now.

"God damn it," Ed muttered and punched his pillow. Al waited for his brother to say more, but nothing came. As Al was about to ask again, Ed sighed again and said harshly, "I hate being selfless." Al was taken aback. Who would hate being a good person? Ed turned his gaze to Al, and suddenly looked guilty. "I'm sorry Al, I didn't mean that."

Al pleaded, "Please, Ed. Explain what's going on. What didn't you mean?"

Ed buried his face in his hands and screwed his eyes shut tightly. "When I went out on Friday, I met someone I didn't expect – Colonel Mustang. I told him I'd see him at the same place, same time next week. I think… I think I have _feelings_ for him now. He just told me we have to leave on Friday for a mission. He found a lead on the philosopher's stone. On getting your body back." Upon saying out loud, he felt ridiculous. The obvious thing to do was go follow the lead. What was he so upset about?

"Well, that's easy," Al said. Ed looked up. What did Al mean…?

Ed felt like an attention whore. Of course, that was part of the reason he liked this, wasn't it? He walked through the halls of HQ, his hips swinging, making his skirt make a little "woosh" sound. His shirt was tight, and while he couldn't make his breasts look any bigger, he was sure his feminine curves were hugged snugly, making up for the small breasts. He felt ridiculously sexy. Everyone turned their heads to look at him – especially the guys.

Ed stopped at Mustang's door and knocked gently. He heard a muffled "Come in" and opened the door. Ed walked in, his heels clacking. The sound made Mustang look up and openly stare at the wonderfully sexy woman in front of him. Ed twirled a lock of hair around his finger and tried his best to look innocent.

"Roy," he purred, "It's so nice to see you again." He loved the way Mustang stared in shock. Was Ed that gorgeous or was Roy just surprised to see him at work dressed like a girl?

Roy gulped and asked, "How… how did you find me?" It was the only coherent thing he could force out of his mouth. He was taken by her beauty and surprised by her appearance, and it only fueled his jumbled thoughts.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Is that all you have to say to me? Friday night you were so talkative." When Roy said nothing, Ed sighed and answered, leaning slightly over the desk, "You aren't exactly unknown to the public, Roy. It wasn't hard to find out. A little digging here and there and I know where to reach you." Gently, he flicked Roy's nose, loving how he could just touch the Colonel openly like that. "Anywho," Ed murmured, "I stopped by for a reason."

Roy blinked a few times. "Why?"

Ed sighed dramatically, but made it seem unimportant by examining his nails. He was so nervous Roy would find out he wasn't some beautiful girl named Eve. "I'm going to be out of town this week and wanted to make sure you weren't alone on Friday night, drowning in your drinks because I'm not there." He paused and looked over at Mustang, insecurity pulling at his thoughts for the first time in years. "Unless I was under the wrong impression and you don't care if I'm there or not."

Mustang finally got over his shock of seeing Eve there. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Sit." Ed hesitated. He was supposed to be in and out. Still, he obeyed and sat on Roy's couch. Roy moved to sit beside Ed and asked, "Where are you going?"

Ed's mouth answered before he had time to think, "Oh, just to visit some family in a little town you wouldn't recognize." He paused and added, "I think you'd like it there." Ed couldn't help but picture Risembool, and Roy sitting in his old house, looking at ease…

Roy smiled and tilted his head. "Maybe. When will you be back?"

"I don't know," he answered vaguely, "After all, the train is down and I get caught up so easily in family matters." Then he saw the loop hole. How was he going to leave if the train was down? "My ride is going to show up soon," Ed said, standing. "I'll talk to you soon, okay, Roy?"

Roy smiled and stood as well. "Feel free to call me at the office." He walked Ed courteously to the door. They said their goodbyes and Ed left Mustang again. Grinning like an idiot, Roy went back to his desk and found his hand actually doing paperwork.

Ed stared out the window of the train. Al sat with him, both of them completely silent. They were on their way back to Central. The lead had been boring and false. It was nothing important, and they were coming back the same day they arrived.

The night scenery went past the window. Ed half expected to see daylight every time he looked. For some reason, he couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was because they were on the train. Maybe he felt cramped. Either way, he was exhausted and couldn't sleep.

"Brother?" Al whispered. Ed hummed to indicate he heard. "Would you be happier without me?" Ed whipped his head around to stare at the hunk of armor. He stared for a long moment.. What was his brother talking about? Where did he get that ridiculous notion?

"Of course not!" Ed answered vehemently, "You're my brother!"

Al looked away. "It's just… If I wasn't here… you and Mustang…" He trailed off, silence filling the space between them.

Ed touched Al's shoulder. Al hesitantly looked at Ed, where he saw something he didn't expect. Ed wasn't angry, disappointed, or even saddened. The blond was smiling kindly, patting Al's shoulder.

"Don't answer this out loud," Ed whispered, "But where would I be without you?" Al kept staring at Ed, who paused and then kept talking. "You're accepting, gentle, and we've been through everything together. You deal with my shit and love me all the same." Ed's intense eyes bore into Al's armor and soul, making Al feel connected for once with the world. "I wouldn't be Edward Elric without you, Al." Ed squeezed his shoulder and turned to gaze out the window. "I would be alone without you."

Ed slept in late on Saturday, and therefore was wide awake that evening. He had stayed awake through the entire train ride home on Friday night, which led to the sleeping in. He was pacing, trying to decide what to do. Once again, he was bored.

"Maybe Mustang is at the bar," Al suggested, "You should go out."

Ed sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno, Al. I don't feel like getting all dressed up and… ugh! I feel like wearing pants tonight."

Al scoffed. "Oh, please brother! You don't _have_ to go out as a girl every night!" Ed froze. He played out the different scenarios in his head, over and over, every single possibility… And if Mustang wasn't there, he could just get drunk and drown his sorrows.

"Alright," Ed reluctantly agreed. "I'll go. Won't you be lonely?"

Al reassured Ed, "I'll be absolutely fine. Have a good time, okay?" Ed nodded and left, making sure he had his real ID with him – his pocket watch. He stepped out of the door without any preparation and into the night.

Ed hunched over his drink. Mustang wasn't there when he showed up and already he could feel a buzz. He decided he didn't want to get wasted, so he didn't order more of whatever he had been drinking. Some sort of vodka? He wanted to wallow a little longer before going back. Something about his situation bothered him, and made him sad. He could no longer put his finger on what it was that bothered him.

"Fullmetal," came a firm, gentle voice. Upon hearing this voice, Ed was convinced to have just one more shot. After he ordered it, he turned to the owner of the voice: Roy Mustang. Ed realized he sat in the same seat as the last time they encountered here. "What are you doing?"

Ed shrugged. "Drinking." Roy sat beside him, just like last time, although without the charm and the politeness of strangers meeting for the first time. Ed received his drink and threw it down his throat. "It doesn't taste so bad after a while," the blond murmured.

Mustang chuckled. "What's wrong? Did Winry dump you or did Al find a girlfriend?" Ed scowled and ran a hand through his hair for the millionth time that night. His thoughts were sluggish, and he didn't really understand what Roy said past "What's wrong?"

"I don't remember what's wrong anymore," Ed sighed. "I met this person recently and I really liked them – but your fucking mission sent me away and I missed our second date. I told the person I wouldn't be there ahead of time, but Al felt guilty for making me feel like he was more important than the person I met. I reassured him and he feels better, but something feels so wrong and I don't know what it is!" Ed slammed a fist down on the counter. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Aw, fuck. I don't even jerk off anymore and this person makes me want to fuck like – like an animal."

Roy chuckled at the information he didn't need to know. "That's lovely, Fullmetal. Do you need a ride home?" Ed looked suddenly solemn for a minute. It was so similar to the question Roy asked before…

"Yeah, but I don't want to go right now," Ed answered. Wasn't that the complete opposite of last time? He was in a hurry to go and didn't let Roy bring him home. Now he was reluctant to go home and was accepting Mustang's offer.

Roy sighed. "Yeah, I was hoping to see someone, but she's not here."

Ed snorted. "Women. They fuck with your mind." Then it struck him that Roy might be waiting for _Eve_, which made him smirk. Eve was there, in a sense. Did that mean Roy wouldn't like him if he knew who he really was? Ed had a funny idea, and wasn't exactly in the right state of mind. His breath smelling somewhat of alcohol, he leaned over to Mustang and whispered. "Hey, guess what?" Mustang didn't reply, but gave Ed a raised eyebrow. Ed giggled and whispered, "Sometimes I dress up like a girl – I've done it twice." Somehow, Ed found this just spectacularly hilarious and started laughing. Mustang knew Ed wouldn't lie, especially drunk. What was the point in lying? What was there to gain? Naturally, this news startled him. He wasn't aware Ed was into those strange things.

Ed wiped tears from his eyes and was no longer whispering while he continued, "And the person I met was a guy!" This was even more hilarious than his previous statement, and he clutched his sides. He felt a stitch in his stomach, but couldn't stop laughing. "And I think I love him!" Now he could no longer breathe, let alone speak. He fell off the stool, and onto the ground. The wind temporarily knocked out of him, but he couldn't stop laughing. Mustang sighed and stood to help Ed up.

The blond's giggles eased away and he sighed. "Wow, Colonel. I'm a little dizzy." He leaned against his superior for a moment and gained his balance. Perhaps he hadn't been buzzed like he thought he was in the beginning. He felt it was time to go and headed toward the door. Mustang followed him out. Ed inhaled the crisp, cold midnight air. It tasted delightful.

"Fullmetal, over here," Mustang waved an arm for Ed to follow. Ed stumbled toward the Colonel and got inside the black car. Roy got in as well and started the car. Ed listened to the purr of the machine, finding it a comforting sound. Maybe if he leaned back and closed his eyes…

"Mustang?" Ed asked.

The Colonel answered, "Yes?"

Ed sighed. "What should I do? I'm still struggling to get Al back, but I love this guy and the two desires are conflicting. That, and I don't know if this guy will like it when he figures out I'm a guy."

Mustang replied, "It's simple. Tell him who you are, and if he really likes you it won't matter. Then he'll know about Al and your search and you two can work it out from there. If he turns you down for whatever reason, then he isn't worth your time." The answer seemed to silence Ed. Mustang glanced at the blond and found Ed staring out the window. Ed considered this advice. It made sense, even to his jumbled drunken brain. How should he tell Roy, though? When would be the right time? And he needed to gather courage. Finally, he just decided to do it. _When the car stops_, he told himself, _I'll tell Roy. I don't want him to freak out and hit something while he's driving…_

When the car did stop, Ed looked down at his hands. Now was the time to do it…

"Mustang?" Ed asked. The Colonel looked over to the drunk blond. "Don't call me Eve anymore." Mustang froze. All his muscles tensed and his eyes widened as he stared at Ed. Small things began clicking into place. When Eve left, the train… He realized Ed was Eve. Ed's eyes were soft as he asked, "Are you worth my time, Colonel?"

Mustang licked his lips. "I need time. To think. It's late. We're tired, you're drunk." Ed leaned forward and brushed his lips against Mustang's before the Colonel could react. It was brief, gentle, and smelled of vodka.

Ed smiled goofily when he leaned back. "It can only get better from here." With that, he opened the car door and stumbled into the building. Roy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. One day he's yelling at him and the next dressing up as a girl and making him fall in love…

"Are you sure, brother?" Al asked, "Won't it be awkward?" Ed was about to leave. It was Sunday, and everyone had today off. It was also early in the morning. Like the last time Mustang called him in. Ed also had a major hang over, but despite his grimaces, he seemed to be in a good mood.

Ed rested a hand on Al's cold metal shoulder. "Don't worry about me. I'll be back. I'm not leaving you." A deeper meaning hung in the air, and Al would have gasped at Ed's penetration. The younger Elric hadn't said anything about being left behind, and somehow Ed just knew that Al was worried about being abandoned… How did the blond know when Al wasn't completely sure of it himself? How did Ed just know the deepest, darkest fears in his soul? Ed grinned. "If you want, you can come."

Al chuckled nervously. "No thank you, brother. I'm not going to get caught in your mess." Ed turned to the door and Al sighed. "Don't kill Roy." Ed muttered consent and left the dorm.

When Ed steadily approached the door to Mustang's office, his heart nearly exploded. No one was around. The door was open, which was different – it merely meant the Colonel was expecting someone. Ed's heart hammered in his chest. All too soon and not soon enough, he reached the door and knocked, although it was open.

Mustang looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Come in, Fullmetal. Shut the door." Ed obeyed, albeit a bit sluggishly, and sat on Mustang's couch. The older man looked over a document one more time before signing it and turning his full attention to the younger alchemist. "I suppose you recall last night," Mustang began. Ed nodded lazily, again examining his nails, this time out of boredom. Was Roy going to get to the point or not? "Do you think you could handle a relationship with me? It wouldn't be flawless, you know."

Ed rolled his eyes. "I can handle it." His golden gaze settled on Mustang. "The question is: can you handle me?" Ed had meant it as an innuendo, but Mustang took it as a challenge.

The elder narrowed his eyes. "You think I can't?"

"I never said that," Ed replied, "I didn't mean it the way you think." The Colonel narrowed his eyes and went over the events in his head. This is what he got out of it: they were now an item and Ed made an innuendo. His eyes narrowed further.

"You're too young to joke about sex," Mustang responded.

Ed rolled his eyes. "I'm also too young to drink, and yet I do. Do you know why?" Their eyes locked, making the moment even more intense. "You gave me this." He held up his proof of his status as a state alchemist. "This says I have all the privileges of a state alchemist – this makes me an adult. By giving this to me, you said I have the power to make my own decisions. I say I want to try to seduce you. Therefore, we can fuck." There was a long silence after the harsh word. It seemed to linger in their ears, and Ed realized he'd gotten off topic and made it sound like sex was all he cared about. So he went on. "If I decide you're worth my time, this watch is proof that I have the brain power to know when I love someone." Ed stood. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get back to Al."

"Sit," Mustang ordered before Ed could leave. The blond reluctantly obeyed. "Where does that leave us, Fullmetal? So you're an adult. Great, now we can fuck. What does this make us? How will we avoid suspicion? What will we do about Al?"

Ed sighed and smiled. "Oh, Colonel Bastard. You really don't understand, do you?" Ed said it quietly, almost breathily. He leaned forward and his eyes softened. "This changes nothing but our feelings and how we spend our Friday nights."

"So you'll go on missions every week, but every Friday night we go out on a date together," Mustang said slowly, "and you'll still be dressed as Eve, so only Al will know about our relationship."

Ed nodded. "When I get Al's body back, we can progress further into our relationship. But for now, we'll stick with the bar every Friday night." The blond stood up, and this time Mustang let him leave. So they were together now.

Ed was older. Mustang was, too. Al had his body back and had married Winry. Ed moved in with Mustang about a year before this. They hadn't a care in the world, and Ed really didn't miss his automail. Their days were normal and had a pattern.

Ed was lying on the couch, his nose in a book. That wasn't uncommon to see nowadays. The front door opened and closed, but he paid it no mind and kept reading. Mustang walked in and smiled at the sight of Ed. His blond hair was spilled all over the seat of the couch, and he wore jeans, high heels, and an open button up shirt, exposing his sun-kissed skin.

Mustang grinned, padded over to Ed, knelt and whispered into the blond's ear, "What are you reading?" Ed jumped a mile out of his skin and stared at Mustang while he clutched at his pounding heart.

"What the fuck?" Ed shouted, "Why the hell did you fucking do tha-." He was interrupted by a long, slow kiss. Roy nibbled his bottom lip and deepened the kiss. Ed tilted his head and responded slowly.

Just as Ed was about to get really into it, Roy pulled back and whispered, "You need to wash out your mouth. Say 'fuck' one more time and I might have to-."

"Fuck you." Ed's breath was hot against his cheek. Roy growled and suddenly crushed his lips against Ed's. Ed eagerly returned the kiss, trying his hardest to make Roy horny. He purred and bit and rubbed, always trying to get Roy to fuck him. It was just one of those nights where all they wanted was some sex. Other nights, they wouldn't even touch each other. They'd just sit, talk, and eat. Ed was convinced it was a healthy balance, but Roy wasn't so sure.

Still, it was one of those nights. Roy slid Ed's shirt off his shoulders and flicked the boy's nipple. Ed groaned in encouragement, loving the feeling it shot through his veins. Roy chuckled at Ed's enthusiasm, suddenly wondering what Ed had been reading that made him so horny.

"Fuck me," Ed whimpered, "Please. I've been waiting _all day_." Roy chuckled and kissed along his neck and collar bone. Ed continued whimpering and moaning, until finally Roy removed their clothes. The blond could have easily done the same thing, except he was much slower and Roy didn't destroy their clothes.

Roy crawled on top of Ed, lips locked, on the couch. One hand fondled Ed's member while another flicked a pink bud on Ed's chest. The blond eagerly arched into the touches, moaning and encouraging Mustang.

Finally, the older man seemed to lose patience with himself and started lubing up. He coated his member, bracing himself for the cold. Then he leaned forward and began stretched Ed – one knuckle at a time.

When the blond was finally prepared, Mustang pressed his member into the blond. Ed gasped and his back arched. Somehow, the dark haired man knew just how to hit him so he was in instant pleasure. When Mustang didn't move, Ed whimpered and clutched the man's wrist. "Please," he begged. Mustang chuckled at Ed's enthusiasm and pounded into the smaller man. Ed gasped and writhed and moaned, and at times screamed. Always, the blond was giving orders. "Harder, slower, rougher, faster, softer." In this pleasurable state, he couldn't make up his mind – so Mustang did it for him.

At last, Ed's back arched and he saw only white. Something uncoiled in his stomach, and he was sent over the edge. No noise escaped his mouth, and his body tightened and released. He was hardly aware of the semen filling him, or the panting against his cheek. It was blissful.

"Roy?" the blond asked when he regained some semblance of thought. The darker haired man murmured something, but Ed couldn't hear it. "I love you." This earned a sudden, aggressive kiss. The blond went with it, wondering at Mustang's reaction.

When the man pulled back and watched Ed with soft eyes, he whispered, "I love you too, chibi." At the moment, Ed didn't care that he was short.

-A/N:

I did this just because. I'm actually not a huge fan of fluff between Ed and Mustang, merely because it seems OOC. Also, I'm not good at writing, so this kinda sucks... Anyway, I got the original idea from this person:

.net/u/714139/I_love_Malfoy_as_a_ferret

I_love_Malfoy_as_a_ferret

This is the fanfic I'm fanfiction-ing: .net/s/4369809/1/Secrets_and_Suprises

I suck with technology, so if the links don't work (I bet they won't), the author is I_love_Malfoy_as_a_ferret, and the story is "Secrets and Surprises."Anywho... hope you enjoyed. I don't like reading it, but it was fun to write!


End file.
